Midnight Surprises
by siriuslyfallen4sirius
Summary: Harry receives a mystery parcel, and follows directions to the room of requirement. HP/DM. Explicit in later chapters, male-male, threesome, light BDSM in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guysm this is my first m/m fanfic, and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. It's a work in progress, and I've got a few ideas, but I want to know what people think before I finish it. Reviews are most welcomed and very much loved. Enjoy the story_

* * *

_He moaned in pleasure, as he stroked the smooth skin underneath him. His body shook and shudder with their combined action. The body underneath him writhed and shudder, as he slammed in and out of the succulent hole. Faster and faster they moved, their bodies in perfect synchronus, winding up until everything else disappeared, he shuddere, and moaned, his shaking limbs almost tearing him apart...._

Harry was woken suddenly from his daydream by Ron nudging him. He looked up, blinking. With a muffled thump, and a startled cry from Harry, who hadn't noticed her before, Hedwig landed on the table in front of him. A plain, unadorned box was tied to her leg, along with a note. Harry glanced nervously around the Great Hall. Hedwigs arrival had caused quite a stir due to the late hour, and more than one person was staring at him with curiosity. He looked back at the package. He grabbed it, and jumped up from his seat, telling his friends he would see them later.

Ignoring the curious looks of the other students, Harry hurried from the hall and up to Gryffindor tower. If this parcel was anything like the others he had received, he wanted a bit of privacy before he opened it. When he got to the boys dormitory, he spelled the door shut and sank onto the bed. With quivering hands he opened the note.

_Meet me at the room of requirement at midnight tonight. Wear this, and leave you wand behind. I have something very special planned for you.D_

Harry read the note, mouthing the words to himself. So it was like the other packages. Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he slid the lid off the box, and gasped aloud. Inside the box was a leather collar, with front and back rings. Harry shivered as he thought of the implications of this latest present. He hastily replaced the lid on the box sliding it under his bed. A small grin stole across his features, his night was looking up.

Harry stood on the seventh floor by the wating door for the room of requirement. He shivered slightly in the cold, bearing past experiences in mind, he had worn only his boxers. In his hands he held his latest present, wondering what was in store for tonight. With a start he realised it was now about 5 past midnight. He fastened the collar around his neck and with a surge of adrenaline he stepped through the door.

He looked around the room with interest. It was unusually bare, considering what it was being used for. A raised wooden bench sat in the middle of the room, and a wooden beam sat just about 3.2 meaters above the ground on the far wall. A lattice covered a second wall, with a third hiding behind a curtain. A bench in the far corner held a number of ropes, chains and metal objects. And directly in front of him stood Draco Malfoy.

_You're late_ Malfoy stated _but at least you brought your present_

Harry shook off the cloak that covered his body, and dropped it to the floor. As usual, malfoy was fully clothed, for the moment. They stared at each other for a moment, before Draco whipped his wand around, and gave it a hard flick. In an instant ropes had attached to both rings sewn into Harry's collar, the ends now held tightly in malfoys free hand.

_Take off your boxers, and throw them away_

Sowly, Harry reached down, and peeled his boxers from his body, his cock sprang free semi rigid and waiting. Smirking now, Draco pulled on the ropes and dragged Harry over to the lattice. Another flick with his wand and Harry was suspended on the lattice, spreadeagle, and without any chance of escape.

_I told you I had a surprise for you. Watch_

Harry felt pressure build up inside of him, and felt his cock stiffen as Draco began removing his clothes. His toned body was muscular but lithe, and it was beautiful. Draco's full and rigid cock sprang from its confines, and Harry moaned at the sight. His lips parted as he visualised taking it into his mouth, and filling his throat with it. But Draco had other plans. Walking over to Harry he traced patterns on his skin, never touching his cock or balls. Harry's body jerked with every touch, yearning for his touch. Malfoy laughed.

_Not yet you don't, for now, you just get to be a spectator. You'll be begging for me soon enough._

Draco whirled away from Harry, a waved his wand. The curtain across from harry parted, revealing his surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers. I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to update quickly. I really want reviews on it, coz I base my bext chapters on the reviews from the previous. If anyone has any suggestions or requests, I'm happy to oblige you. Also thanks ever so much for the fantastic response to the first chapter, I got over 50 hits in one day, and again I thank you. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Harry moaned at the sight that waited behind the curtain. Suspended from an elaborate set up was a girl Harry knew only by sight. Her delicate hands and feet were tied to beams, suspending her in a spread eagle, almost parallel to the floor. Her full red lips were parted around a ball gag, but her eyes glinted with longing, her pert round breasts hung above a tiny waist, and her shaved pussy looked soft and inviting. Harry moaned again in longing and silently thanked the gods for this gift. He loved fucking Malfoy, and had always wanted to try a threesome with him. Harry swallowed audibly, and Malfoy smirked at him over his shoulder.

_Spectator remember_

Grinning, Malfoy marched over to the girl, his cock bouncing slightly with his movement. She watched him from under her long black lashes, her look more anticipating than fearful. He stopped in front of her, and ran his finger down her ivory cheek. He waved his wand again and she was suspended vertically against the wall. Slowly, temptuously, he ran his hands down her neck and chest, stopping at her large round breasts. Using his thumbs, he began tracing circles around her nipples, massaging with his hands. Harry and the girl both moaned quietly, him from desire, her from pleasure. Malfoy slid his hands further down her body, drawing shivers from the girl. His hands dipped lower and lower, and he cupped her mound firmly with one hand, the other returned to her breasts. He stuck a finger between her lips and began massaging her clit. The girl's moans became more urgent, and her breathing became heavier. Harry gasped and shivered. His body was reacting as never before. Waves of heat flooded his body, and his cock was now fully erect and rigid. Malfoy laughed and flicked his wand. The girl was now kneeling on the floor in front of him; her mouth ungagged and only inches away from his huge member. Without any instruction from Malfoy she leant forward and took his cock into her mouth. He moaned and shuddered, as she sucked and licked his full cock. Grabbing her hair in his hand and began pumping his cock down her throat, his moans increasing in tempo. Harry quivered as he watched Malfoy throat fuck the unknown girl. He yearned to be a part of it, his cock yearning for some contact, some friction to ease the thrumming. Rippling quivers ran the length of his body, and he began panting. Across the room, Malfoy was in a similar state of pleasure, His pumping became faster, more urgent, his need to be satisfied becoming stronger and stronger until finally he erupted, Cumming in the girls mouth, spilling across onto her face. He panted, smirking as the girl licked up as much of his cum as she could. He turned to Harry, laughing to see his dilemma.

_Did you enjoy that Harry? Did you like watching me fuck her? _

Harry nodded, still quivering. _Draco, please....please_

_Please what? Do you want to join in now, do you want me to fuck you too?_

_YES! Draco please, FUCK me_

Draco laughed, and in the blink of an eye, the girl was tied face down on the table. Her mouth was now level with Harry's pulsating cock, and Malfoy stood behind her, grinning.

_I'm not quite ready to fuck you yet. You need to be prepped first_ he smirked


End file.
